


Shattered

by Hopedruid



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AKA I overthink a stupid wrestling angle, Ambiguity, Angst, F/F, Inspired by the Lana/Liv fiasco, Kayfabe agnostic, Post-Break Up, Pretty vague fic in general tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopedruid/pseuds/Hopedruid
Summary: A life lived in fragments
Relationships: Liv Morgan/Lana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Shattered

Liv's life had been ruined. 

It wasn't in one single shattering moment. No, it was a deluge of cascading moments. Here and there, until she realized that the person she had spent so much time with was an illusion. 

Whore. Bitch. Bimbo. Slut. All those words rang in Liv's head. Over and over again as she thought of the woman who hurt her. But the one that had the most power. That felt the most real. That upset Liv the most. It was: Liar. 

Lana had lied. She didn't know about how much of it. But enough that it clouded everything. Tainted all the memories that she held dear. The times they laughed. The times Lana held her and made her feel good with a few well thought words. The times they made love.

She was such a fucking sap. Liv should have known. Ruby had told her often enough. This business, you couldn't trust anybody. Not that much. Giving your heart to someone, that was asking for them to stomp on it. 

How much time had Liv wasted on her? How much time would it take for her to get these awful (wonderful) memories out of her head?

Her friends tried to help but they were no help. Ruby wanted her to fuck anything with breasts until the pain faded to numb and the numb faded to content. But Liv couldn't bring herself too. She was sure it worked for Ruby, maybe it would work for her too, but she couldn't bear the thought of going to some bar or picking through some app for a conquest. She barely felt like she could get out of bed. 

Sarah Logan just told her to get drunk and break things. But drinking just made the tears come easier, and breaking things sounded like work.

It took all of Liv's energy to confront her. There was a fight. Screaming, slapping, punching, bitting. Liv was sore the next day, but she felt good. Like a bit of her life had come back. 

A couple weeks later Lana showed up on her door. Liv wanted to slam it in her face. She wanted to let her go. To move on.

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I miss you. I love you." Lana said, and the look in her eyes... the way she said it...it didn't feel like a lie

"You hurt me." Liv said after several moments. 

"I know. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you if I have to. Just...please. I need you." Lana said.

Liv wasn't sure that was enough. That Lana was worthy of a second chance. But Liv needed her too. Too much. She longed for her. The way she felt when she was around.

The two of them kissed and went into their old rhythm. But the passion was raw now, unrestrained. They ripped off each other's clothes with a desperate need. Liv almost always went down on Lana, the little pillow princess that she was would nearly never return the favor, but that night it was Lana that went down on Liv and she was damn good. Liv came harder then she had in months, and the two of them found each other in their arms.

"I'm sorry Liv. I really am." Lana said.

Liv stared at her wall. At the space where she had torn down the one picture of them, she had framed. At that moment though, there was no past and there was no future. Just this room. Just this fragment. 

But with a little work and a lot of pain, maybe it could last forever.


End file.
